


Flavor

by atlus



Series: Choice Words [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Running Away, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlus/pseuds/atlus
Summary: fla·vor (n.)- the distinctive taste of a food or drinkex.”What flavor of ice cream did you get? Can I try?”





	Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it’s been awhile since the last installment of the series. I finally finished midterms, so I actually had time to write something. I hope it turned out okay. -atlus
> 
> p.s. I can wait to listen to 127’s album at 5 AM!

“Chenle, hurry  _ up _ !”

“Stop, stop! I think we lost them.”

Jisung grabbed Chenle’s wrist and pulled him into the nearest alleyway. The two of the threw their backs against the building, breathing heavily. They had been running for what felt like miles… even though it was only a few blocks.

The Dreamies had decided to spend their day off together, so they had taken a trip to the city. Unfortunately, the Dreamies couldn’t always put up with each others’ antics. This was especially the case when it wasn’t necessary. With Mark and Donghyuck’s bickering, Jeno and Jaemin’s flirting, and Renjun’s generally poor attitude, the younger’s couldn’t stand another second with the other boys.

They had walked into a store to shop and ducked out the first chance they got. 

When Jisung could finally bring himself to stand up without support, he took some time to stretch. “What should we do now that we’re alone?” He asked, cracking his knuckles.

“I can’t believe you’re even asking,” Chenle replied, though his playful grin showed he was anything but annoyed.

Jisung gave him his own toothy grin. “Ice cream?”

“Ice cream.”

The two nodded in agreement. Jisung hesitantly peeked out of the alleyway, looking left and right a few times to make sure the other boys were nowhere in sight. When he felt they were safe enough, he grabbed Chenle’s wrist and began walking toward the ice cream shop.

“You don’t have to keep holding me,” Chenle commented with a chuckle, “I don’t think they’ll be coming back anytime soon.”

Jisung simply shrugged, not bothering to look back at him. “I’m just making sure we stay together,” he replied while he unconsciously tightened his grip on Chenle’s wrist. The (slightly) elder’s cheeks tinted pink.

The two traveled through the city, barely attached and yet feeling much closer. They passed many shops and restaurants, each one seeming more eye-catching than the last. As interesting as they may have been, however, they weren’t what the boys cared about.

“Ah, there it is,” Jisung said with a content sigh. Chenle managed to remove his eyes from Jisung’s grip on his wrist to see that they were, in fact, in front of the ice cream shop. “Is this place okay?”

Chenle nodded. “Of course, any ice cream is good ice cream.”

Jisung smiled and dropped his wrist; he tried not to seem disappointed. They walked in together, one after the other. The inside was very charming. The employees wore pinstripe uniforms and the decor gave off a sixties vibe. It wasn’t something they saw everyday.

“How did you find this place?” Chenle asked, still admiring the design.

Jisung was also looking around in surprise. “Jeno told me about it awhile ago,” he replied, “I knew it was close and I knew it was cute, so I figured that was good enough.”

Chenle nodded in agreement. He then walked up to the display case. There were so many flavors to choose from! How would he decide? Orange sherbet, cotton candy, cookie dough… the options were endless. In the end though, he decided on mint chocolate chip; he liked how it matched his hair.

After Chenle ordered, Jisung took his turn. He was much faster, obviously already having a good idea of what he wanted. The two sat at a table by the window while they waited patiently for their ice cream.

“Are you sure they won’t find us here?” Chenle turned to the window with a worried look on his face.

Jisung chuckled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it to help calm his nerves. “Did you see Donghyuck in the store? He’ll buy half the place before he lets any of them leave.” Chenle laughed with him as he thought about the poor boys trapped under the fashionista’s rule.

“Chenle! Jisung!” The employee at the counter called out, holding two cups of ice cream in the air. Chenle was about to stand up when Jisung stopped him and stood up himself. He retrieved the cups and came back, handing Chenle the delicious looking cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

The two of them became silent as they chowed down on their cold treat. “Jeno was right,” Jisung muttered between bites, “this is delicious.”

“What flavor of ice cream did  _ you  _ get?” Chenle leaned onto the table in order to peek inside the younger’s cup, “Can I try?”

Jisung tipped it over to show him the pretty pink scoop of ice cream that was still left. “It’s just strawberry,” he replied. He took a bite, though some of it stuck to the outer edge of his lips. “You can try if you want though.” He scooped up a small bite with his spoon and offered it to him.

Chenle’s eyes darted from the spoon, then to Jisung’s lips. It didn’t take long for him to make the move; he broke the gap between them and pecked his lips.

When Chenle pulled away, Jisung’s cheeks were pinker than his ice cream. “Was it good?” Jisung asked, his eyes barely able to meet the other boy’s.

Chenle simply nodded, biting his lip to keep from smiling too hard. His hand snakes across the table to hold Jisung’s, their fingers actually intertwining this time.

“You can try mine if you want,” the elder said, using his free hand to get himself another scoop of ice cream. He purposefully allowed it to melt onto his lips. 

Jisung was intrigued, to say the least. He leaned forward, about to close the gap between them once more, when a loud  _ smack  _ on the glass made both of them to jump out of their seats.

“You guys ran off just so you could  _ kiss _ ?” The voice was Donghyuck’s. He was gaping at the two boys inside of the ice cream shop along with rest of Dreamies. “I was trying to pick out a new jacket, but  _ no.  _ We had to leave the store so we could look for  _ you _ .” He crossed his arms over his chest, obviously annoyed. While he complained, however, the other boys looked silently thankful for their distraction. 

“Sorry,” Chenle muttered, his face reddening. He was embarrassed and ashamed now that his hyung had scolded him in public, “we’ll come out now.” 

Before he could pull his hand away, Jisung gave it a harsh squeeze. “We’ll come out,” Jisung added, “but you’ll have to catch us now.”

With that, Jisung busted out of the ice cream shop, dragging Chenle behind him. The two sprinted down the street, leaving the other Dreamies in the dust. 

“I think we’re losing them!” The green-haired boy called out with excitement.

Jisung looked back at him, grinning from ear to ear. “When we stop, you still have to let me taste your ice cream.”

Chenle’s dolphin laugh echoed through the city.


End file.
